I thought i hated him
by XoxILoveyouxoX
Summary: Mikan and Natsume are working together on a mission. One problem: They hate each other. But what will they find in each other through those long hours? MikanXNatsume, I DONT OWN! :
1. Im working with WHO?

_How did it come to this?_

_How did she get stuck with the biggest ass hole in the world?_

_Natsume Hyuuga_

**Portfolio: Sakura Mikan**

**Hair color: Brunette  
Eye color: Hazel  
Height: 4'8  
weight: unknown**

**Info: Sakura Mikan, class A ninja, from Osaka Japan, part of SINS (Special international ninja squad), wants to be known as a great ninja. Very dangerous.**

**Portfolio: Hyuuga Natsume**

**Hair color: Black  
Eye color: Red  
Height: 5'2  
Weight: 175**

**Info: Hyuuga Natsume, class a ninja, from Tokyo Japan, also part of SINS, wants to become the worlds greatest male ninja. EXTREMELY DANGEROUS!**

**Mikan' s POV**

**I walked into SINS head quarters, my long brunette hair pulled back into a pony tail. My black airwalk boots around my black skin-tight skinny jeans. I wore a black and white striped tank and walked into the head mistresses office. I call him mistresses because he looks like a girl. When I walked in I saw my best friend Hotaru, Hotaru' s boyfriend Ruka, and the ass of all donkeys, Natsume Hyuuga. I scoffed as I stood next to Hotaru, making sure that Narumi got the fact that I didn't like being in a room with a certain AHEM person.**

**He smiled.**

"**Children, you might wonder why you're here!" he said (gaily), dancing around.**

"**Would you just tell us already? Weve been waiting for a week now." Said Ruka.**

"**Is it not obvious you idiots." Said Natsume, "It obviously a mission project to get us to work along better. But we wouldn't have this problem if a certain someone wasn't crazy and had no hatred towards the so awesome Natsume!" he spat.**

**I glared at him hard.**

"**WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING US IDIOTS! AND WHAT GREAT NATSUME, THERE IS NONE!" I shouted.**

**He was about to say something but Narumi interrupted.**

"**Actually, one of our "former" ninjas has joined the ENIS (Evil ninja incorporated system), and they plan on doing something big."**

"**How big?" I asked.**

"**Your "mom" big." Said Natsume who stood smirking.**

"**MY MOM IS DEAD IDIOT!"**

**Silence…**

**No one knew that about me. I sat down. I didn't say anything else.**

**NORMAL POV**

"**Now, I assume that their big plot is to steal 1,000 diamonds all over the world. And if they succeed, than it will power up their new ray, which they will use to shoot the moon out. And you all know what happens if the moon goes out. The dark dragon, Senji, and his good brother dragon, Seiji, will fight until the other dies. The last time something like this happened earth was almost destroyed. So this is why it must not happen again. You will camp out 20 miles away from ENIS incorporated in a forest. I want you to stop what their doing. The earth depends on it. You leave at 2 this afternoon. Now go get ready. DISMISSED!"**

**Mikan and Hotaru walked out while Ruka and Natsume went the other way.**

"**Ugh, Ruka, can you believe that girl? Shes so annoying!"**

"**Natsume, I think deep down. If you two get to know each other than-"**

"**What? I'll fall in love with her? Were not you and Hotaru, Ruka! It wont happen with me and Polka dots!"**

"**Um, why do you call her that?"**

"…**nevermind. Forget I said anything."**

"**Natsume you didn't."**

"**I didn't do it on purpous!"**

"**So… you did it on accident?"**

"**NO! GAH IM CONFUSED NOW! LEAVE ME ALONE!" he stormed off and Ruka smiled.**

'**Maybe after this, those two really will get along…' Ruka thought.**

**MIKAN AND HOTARU**

"**I cant stand that jerk! Hes always pissing me off!"**

"**You said that thing."**

"**What thing?"**

"**About your mom. Now he knows more about you."**

"**MY MOM ISNT BIG!"**

"**Not that… about the accident…"**

"**Oh…" Mikan looked down again. She really shouldnt have said that out loud. But, after whats happened, it feels good to let everyone else know how your feeling.**

"**So Hotaru, should we get packing?"**

"**Yeah, im sorry Mikan."**

"**Its fine. Lets just forget about it."**

**THAT AFTERNOON**

"**okay guys," said Narumi, "we cant send you by helicopter, so well drop you off 20 miles away from YOUR destination and you guys can hike all the way to your spot."**

"**Your kidding me right Narumi? Hiking?" asked Natsume.**

"**Nope, now come on, get in the car. Time to go."**

"**YAY! CAMPING!" shouted Mikan happily. Natsume took her arm and yanked her down.**

"**Shut up polka, your causing a scene."**

"…**Polka?"**

"**U-uh… nevermind."**

"…**GASP! NATSUME YOU PERVE! HOWD YOU EVER FIND OUT!"**

"**Shut up!" he clammed his mouth over hers, she jumped. She than smiled evily and licked his hand. He jerked his hand back.**

"**Polka, learn to be mature!"**

"**No! Because being immature is more fun!" she stuck her tongue out at him and smiled. She turned and walked away.**

**Natsume smiled and followed after. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.**

**Hotaru POV**

**I just saw that. Natsume and Mikan actually… flirted. :O **

**Ruka POV**

**Did that really just happen? Natsume and Mikan actually talking and not arguing?**

**IN THE LIMO NORMAL POV**

**Mikan plugged in her ipod and listened to 'love the way you lie' by 'eminem ft. rihana'**

**Natsume took a headphone and listened to it. Mikan looked at him surprised.**

"**Natsume, you listen to B-Rabbit?"**

**He gave her a confused look.**

"**This is Eminem."**

"**Yeah, but when he was little he had big ears and buck teeth, so they called him B-Rabbit."**

"**oh really? What are you obsessed with him or something?"**

**Mikan looked down shyly, and twiddled with her fingers.**

"**O-Of course not…." She mumbled.**

**Natsume smirked.**

"**You are aren't you? Mikans an Eminem lover!"**

"**SHUT UP!" she shouted, she shot her head up and realized how close his face was to hers. She blushed and looked out the window. Natsume smiled and focused on the song.**

_**Now I know we said things,**_

_**Did things that we didn't mean,**_

_**And we fall back into the same patterns,**_

_**Same routines but your tempers just as bad as mine is,**_

_**You're the same as me, but when It comes to love your just as blinded,**_

_**Baby please come back, it wasn't you, baby it was me,**_

_**Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems,**_

_**Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano,**_

_**All I know is that I love you too much to walk away now,**_

_**Come inside pick up your bags off the sidewalk,**_

_**Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk,**_

_**Told you this was my fault look me in the eyeball,**_

_**Next to Im pissed ill aim my fist at the dry wall,**_

_**Next time, there wont be no next time,**_

_**I apologize even though I know its lies,**_

_**Im tired of the games I just want her back,**_

_**I know im a liar, if she ever tries to f****** leave again, **_

_**Ima tie her to the bed and set this house on fire.**_

**Natsume smiled and looked at Mikan. It almost reminded him of her. She looked back at him.**

"**Boo!"**

"**Boo?" he asked confused.**

"**Yeah, boo!"**

"**stupid its not Halloween yet."**

"… **your so pathetic."**

**Me: hahaha how was my first chappie? I tried making it as funny as I could.**

**Natsume:*snicker* Your mom.**

**Mikan: : ( my mom really is dead though…**

**Awkward silence.**

**Me: ohhhh…. Hes gonna get it.**

**Natsume: Im sorry Mikan… really I didn't know.**

**Mikan: …**

**Natsume: Mikan?**

**Mikan: ….**

**Natsume: Polka dots?**

**Me: I think the almighty Natsume just got shunned.**

**Natsume: What? No I didn't! Tell her Mikan!**

**Mikan: …**

**Natsume: i… I can believe it…. Im actually… shunned.**

**Me: Well, I don't own Gakuen Alice or the characters! See ya in chapter two!**


	2. an almost kiss!

**Mikan POV**

**That creep Natsume was starring at me. Apparently he doesn't understand the fact that when someone is starring at me I say "boo". Halloween? Really? This guy had to have grown up in a private school. I mean, who doesn't use Boo anymore?**

"**Okay children! You'll be paired off into two groups! Mikan and Natsume in one!"**

**Gag!**

"**And Ruka and Hotaru in the other!"**

**Hotaru glanced at her boyfriend and smiled.**

"**Awww, narumi-sensei! I wanna be with Hotaru!" I whined.**

**Hotaru gave me that I-cant-believe- you-just-said-that look.**

"**Sorry, my orders. Right Natsume-kun?" said Narumi.**

"**hm." He said nothing but continued to sip on his large milkshake. That's right Hyuuga, drink the milkshake, and than try holding in your bladder while were hiking.**

"**Okay, Mikan, Natsume, heres your stop.!" Shouted Narumi opening the door of the limo.**

**I smiled. I took my bag and walked out. I shut the door and heard a loud "ow!" I turned around to see that I had smacked Natsume in the face with a door. He was rubbing his face and glaring at me.**

"**Oops… sorry."**

**He walked out and stormed ahead of me. I just smirked, noticing how his legs were all scrunched up.**

"**Hey Hyuuga! Whats wrong? Your walking kind of funny." I said walking past him smirking.**

"**N-Nothing I just-"**

"**And hurry up, your slowing down!"**

"**I CANT WOMAN! I GOTTA PEE LIKE FRIGGN BAD!"**

"**THAN YOU SHOULDA WENT BEFORE WE LEFT LIKE I DID!"**

"**YOU SAW THAT MILKSHAKE! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO!"**

"**JUST HURRY UP AND GO TINKLE MR. PEE PEE PANTS!"**

**He ran off behind a distant tree, and the only sound I could hear was the sound of him taking a pizz. **

**He came back as I fell to the ground laughing my head off.**

"**HAHA! YOU CANT HELP BUT LAUGH! AHAHAHA!" I clutched my stomache and laughed until I cried.**

"**Whatever…"**

"**Haha…. Lets go now." I said with a smile.**

**NORMAL POV**

**They arrived at their camp site in 2 hours. Hotaru nor Ruka had made it there yet. It was beginning to get dark.**

"**Ne, lets go set up the tent now…" said Mikan.**

"**Fine." **

**They had set up the tent in about 10 minutes and had both changed into their pajamas.**

"**Hey" said Natsume, poking Mikans shoulder.**

"**What?" she asked.**

"**Why are you so bossy?"**

**She stood up, and glared at him.**

"**I am not bossy!"**

**Natsume was shirtless as he stood up and walked closer to her.**

"**you sure?"**

"**Yes… NOW PUT A DANG SHIRT ON!"**

**There was silence as Natsume smirked.**

"**Oh, I stand corrected," he said "You are TOTALLY not bossy."**

"**Shut up." She muttered. She pouted and crossed her arms. He smirked and got closer to her, his eyes gazing into hers. **

**There was nothing.**

**No noise, no one to interrupt this moment between them.**

**He leaned closer and right when their lips were so close to touching…**

"**NATSUME! MIKAN! ME AND HOTARU ARE HERE!"**

**They stopped. They looked into one anothers eyes for a quick second before Natsume went outside. Mikan just stood there.**

"**Wheres Mikan?" she heard Hotaru say.**

"**Shes… asleep." Natsume said. "Don't disturb her."**

**Mikan frowned. Why was he being so nice? She slipped into her sleeping bag and brought her fingers to her lips. **

"**So close…" she whispered. She shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep.**

**Hotaru POV**

**Something happened. I can feel it. I walked into Mikans tent while Ruka and Natsume went to bathe. I heard Mikan whisper "so close", and than she drifted off to sleep.**

**I smiled. She and Natsume must've done something.**

**Ruka POV**

**Natsume seems happy. I wonder what happened.**

"**What happened Natsume? Between you and Mikan?"**

"**Oh, we almost kissed. And than you showed up and ruined it."**

"**Oh…"**

"**Yep, don't tell Hotaru."**

**MORNING**

**MIKAN POV**

**I woke up an stretched. I thought I heard footsteps in my tent before I drifted off. Guess not. I sat up and looked to my right. Natsume was still asleep. I smiled and rubbed his back. He stifled a moan, I could feel him shiver with every movement I made. I pulled my hand back but he grabbed It again. I sighed.**

"**So you were awake." I said.**

"**Yeah, rub my back some more. It feels good." I smiled and leaned over him, my hands first digging into the back of his neck, than down his back and back up to his neck. **

"**Mm… Polka your such a good masseuse…." He muttered.**

"**Oh I know. Your exasperated moans tell me that."**

"**Shut up." **

"**no."**

"**Fine. I guess ill have to make you shut up than." He sat up and got closer to me, but I leaned back.**

"**Fraternizing with your comrades is forbidden Natsume Hyuuga." I stated. He just smirked and dug his face into my neck and kissed it. I pushed him off.**

"**Im serious Natsume!" I grabbed my clothes and went into Hotarus tent to change.**

**Natsume POV**

**Why the hell did I do that?**

**Im such an idiot.**

**I walked out of my tent in new clothes and was greeted by Ruka.**

"**So Natsume, what was that all about?"**

"…**. Nothing."**

"**You sure?"**

"**I promise!"**

**Mikan POV**

"**What did he do to you last night Mikan?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Something happened between you and Hyuuga. I can feel it."**

"**We almost kissed last night."**

"**Really?"**

"**yeah… and just now he kissed my neck and I guess I was nervous soo I pushed him off…."**

"**OOH! What if you and Natsume become a couple!"**

"**W-Wha?" No way! Me and Natsume! How dense could Hotaru get? But, he is kind of attractive. With his red eyes and his black raven hair. I could just-WAIT MIKAN! What are you saying? You cant date Natsume! **

"**Your confused aren't you Mikan?"**

"**Majorly."**

**Me: Ooh, Natsume is still shunned.**

**Mikan: Who?**

**Natsume: ME!**

**Mikan: XoxILoveYouxoX, would you like to come over for tea?**

**Natsume: PAY ATTENTION TO ME!**

**Me: I would love to! ^^**

**Natsume: Hey! Are you listening?**

**Me&Mikan: *Both leave***

**Natsume: T^T She doesn't own Gakuen Alice or the characters. **


	3. love?

MIKAN POV

We finally arrived at our designated area. We were split up (again) and I was with Natsume. We snuck inside and went through the back entrance. We stood behind some barrels and looked at the people working. People were bringing in loads of diamonds. All I could think about at the time was the moon. I sighed. Natsume looked at me.

"Whats up?"

"Nothing…" I muttered moving along.

But he caught my wrist.

"Tell me. Its my job as your partner to know whats wrong."

"no, its not."

"Well… tell me anyway."

"Its not important! Gosh leave me alone!"

Suddenly voices were coming up closer than expected.

Unknown voices.

Natsume grabbed me and threw us both into the closet.

A really tiny closet.

I groaned in frustration trying to find a comfortable position to be in.

He grabbed my wrist and pinned me against the wall.

"N… No… Natsume!"

I gasped as I felt his cool lips attack the skin on my neck. I heard him mutter my name as his face inched closer to mind.

Why? Why is my heart beating so fast.

I could feel tears flowing down my face. My arms went around his neck, and for some strange reason, I felt happy?

But why was I crying?

I felt him kiss the tears all away. He looked up at me one more time.

He didn't want to be the one to make the first move.

It was silent. Neither one of us said anything.

"I think its time to go now…" I muttered. His hand released my wrists and he looked out the door.

"its clear." We walked out, hands on our de-diamond ray guns as we watched everyone go home. We met up with Hotaru and Ruka.

"So what to we do now?" I asked.

"We destroy all these diamonds. What else?" asked Hotaru.

NORMAL POV

Everyone nodded and went to destroy all the diamonds. They had about twenty left before there was a voice from behind Mikan.

"What do you think your doing?" they asked.

Mikans eyes widened as she was grabbed from behind. She screamed and Natsume came running over.

"Mikan whats-… Oh no."

There stood Tsubasa. The former ninja of SINS. He glared at Natsume and looked down at Mikan. She squirmed in his arms, shouting insults at him. He smirked and looked back at Natsume.

"Pretty girl she is. Wonder what'll happen when your all dead and she's not."

Natsume' s eyes turned bright red as he brought his hands up. Suddenly a ball of fire was on his hands. He glared at Tsubasa.

"If you touch her… I'll kill you…" he muttered.

Mikan tried to use her power but it didn't work. Soon Tsubasa pushed her out of the way and used his Shadow power to control Natsume. He made Natsume stand still as he reached for his gun. Natsume's eyes widened. Tsubasa aimed the gun at Natsume' s chest and smirked. He pulled the trigger. And Shot.

"NO!" Mikan jumped in front of Natsume, Natsume gasped as the shadow from his body was released, and the shot fired back at Tsubasa. Tsubasa looked taken aback and looked down at himself. Blood poured out through his clothes. He looked back up at Mikan.

"Curse you." He muttered.

And than he fell into an endless slumber.

Natsume took Mikan by the arms and looked at her.

"You idiot! If you didn't have that kind of power I could have lost you! Do you understand! You cant take risks like that!" He shouted, shaking her violently.

Mikan just looked up at him, tears forming in her eye. Natsume stopped and his eyes softened. He brought his hand up to wipe away the tears from her eyes.

"But… you could've-" she started but he interrupted.

"I could have handled it."

It was quiet before she spoke again.

"No… you couldn't have. You couldn't handle dying in front of the one you care so much for."

His eyes widened in shock. So she knew.

He tipped her chin up so that she would look at him. He looked at her, and than he placed his lips on hers. Mikan wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Hotaru smiled. She knew that this was coming.


End file.
